The present invention relates to insulated windows, and more specifically, to blinds-between-glass window assemblies and components.
Insulated glass windows with blinds-between-glass are well known in the art. Essentially, such windows include a blind assembly sealed between glass panels. The blinds include a plurality of slats, cords for raising and moving the slats, and operators for controlling the cords. It is also known to use magnetic operators. Each operator slides on the exterior surface of the glass and is magnetically connected to a follower within the insulated glass. The operators remain in position because of the magnetic force. An example of these magnetic operators may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,845 to Jelic.
Insulated glass windows have increased in complexity. According to one common construction, two glass panels are separated by perimeter spacers. Desiccant combinations and the inclusion of inert gases such as Argon or Krypton can be used inside the windows to resist heat transfer and prevent condensation on the interior of the windows. A wide variety of many perimeter sealing materials can be used to maintain the insulating gases and desiccant between the glass panels and to keep ambient air and moisture out. Glass surface variations abound, such as low E glass, polycarbonate for institutional uses, laminated glass for Hurricane codes, and tempered glass in differing thickness depending on installation requirements. One issue facing known constructions is the transfer of heat across the structure through the spacers.
The overall thickness of the windows can vary depending upon the energy and space requirements. This can create difficulties for manufacturers who are required to make different components for each different thickness.
The blinds occasionally need to be supported in an open position so their own weight doesn't cause them to drop, particularly in active installations such doors or patio sliders. This can be difficult as the unit size or the width of a glass pane grows, increasing the resistance and internal weight of the blind. Furthermore, it can make it more likely for the operator to break away from the magnetic attraction of the follower during adjustment due to the increased resistance of a heavier blind. If the operator becomes separated from the follower, then the follower is free to move independently of the operator, for example permitting the blinds to drop quickly to the closed position. This can cause the cords to become tangled making the blinds completely or partially inoperable. Even if the cords do not tangle, the force of the drop may wedge the follower so that the operator is unable to move the follower, preventing the opening or closing of the blinds.
Methods to resolve the separation of the operator and follower to date have included internal counter weight, increased magnet force, and a gear and track rail. These methods have achieved varying degrees of success, but all increase cost and are difficult to equate to varying sizes, glass thickness and ease of operation.
Another difficulty is caused by the lateral movements of the blinds, especially in active installations such as doors that can cause the ends of the slats to mar the perimeter spacer and/or glass surface. Some glass surfaces such as low E and polycarbonate are more prone to scratching than tempered float glass.
Insulated glass blind assemblies contain many pieces, which can make assembly difficult. One such part allows the cords to change from the vertical direction associated with the follower and operator to the horizontal direction in the top rail. Typically, this part is a pulley or a curved piece of plastic with a groove or eyelet fixed just inside the corner key of the insulated glass spacer. A pulley overcomes the friction and wear problems, but is difficult to install or assemble. With either type of part, the assembler must thread the cords through the part during manufacture or assembly of the blind and tie them to the internal carriage. When installing blinds into the insulated glass, adjustments need to be made to ensure the blinds are evenly horizontal. This may require frequent operation of the blinds to make cord adjustments, which can be hampered by the closed structure of the spacers that separate the glass panels.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a blinds-between-glass window that utilizes a magnetic operator and follower construction with decreased tendency of the operator and follower to become separated.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a blinds-between-glass window that reduces the heat transfer across the window through the spacers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a blinds-between-glass window that reduces marring of the spacers and inner glass surfaces caused by movement of the blinds.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a blinds-between-glass window kit that permits better access to the cords and hardware during assembly of the window.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a blinds-between-glass window with spacers that can be utilized in windows with different thicknesses.
These and other objectives become apparent from the following description of the invention.